Aspirin
by Lyrical Musicbox
Summary: Vampires don’t get headaches. Vampires don’t take aspirin. Except for me. I’m all over the first. - JacobAlice / JasperAlice ONESHOT -


**Aspirin**

by Lyrical Musicbox

**~ breaking dawn spoilers, you are warned ~**

A/N: Jacob/Alice FTW. Well, and some Jasper/Alice & Jacob/Reneesme is always nice too.  
-wishes there was some way to write two-sided Jacob/Alice without fucking up canon-  
Anywayyy. Yeah, first and probably last Twilight fic of mine (unless I end up writing that gender-bender parody idea I've been playing with.) I'm not really a big fan of the series; it's fun in points, but I hate Edward and Bella, so yeaaah. This was only written because of the plotbunnies and the need for MOAR JACOB/ALICE LOVE.

I apologize in advance for any OOC, canon rape, and how I portrayed Jasper. May the lulz be with you.

* * *

Vampires don't get headaches. Vampires don't take aspirin.

Except for me. I'm all over the first. The whole time Bella was with child, she gave me one from just having it in her. It made it hard to see her, and it wasn't like I could stop; Edward would never let me live it down. But the second still didn't work.

So, to relieve the pain, I had hung out with Jacob for quite a while. He was a breath of fresh air, the closest I had to headache medicine. I sat by him and watched him sleep, enjoying the free relief. He twitched and frowned even out of his dream; I could only imagine the horrors that lay within his brain.

He loved Bella, didn't he? He really did. While he dozed on the wall, I wondered what it was like to be him, the one who never got the person he wanted. That hadn't been a problem for me ever. Until I met Jasper, I didn't really care about relationships.

Eventually, Seth came to warm Bella up, and I had an excuse to sit with her again, put a few band-aids on our friendship. So I did, carefully giving him a pillow. I didn't fail to notice, though, that sitting with Jacob felt so much more happy and comfortable.

Slowly, gradually, I detected it more and more. My headache medicine was just so much more accessible than anyone else, and not just because he killed the pain. I was getting in a little too deep. He had no idea that it was happening, but I was beginning to rely on him; I was beginning to take to him. I pushed it back down and pretended it was nothing. But I knew.

Jacob was pulling me in.

And then you know what happened? Reneesme was born. Just when he was giving up, when Belle had died to him, just when it was almost possible...

He imprinted on her.

That's right. He fell in love with a fucking baby. Admittedly a very fast-growing baby, and the baby of his former love, but still. A baby.

And you know where that leaves me?

In the bathroom, crying my heart out. I'm sure there's better places to do that, especially in a vampire household, but I couldn't exactly think of one. I just kind of ended up here, sitting uselessly on the floor, wishing that stupid baby had never come into existence. Without her, everything would be better. Bella would have never had to deal with all those broken ribs. Jacob would have just moved on. I would have never had to even think about this drama; it wouldn't have happened.

Was the miracle baby really worth it?

I was contemplating ways to get over it when there was a light knock at the door.

"Alice?" Jasper asked softly through the door. Worst timing in the UNIVERSE, I swear. I messily rubbed at my eyes and tried to cheer up.

"Yes, Jasper?"

"... what's happening?" He didn't ask what was wrong. He knew what was wrong. I mean, my emotions clearly indicated heartbreak, and it sure wasn't heartbreak over him. I did love him, I did! But somewhere in there, I strayed, because he could do little to quell all the violent interference of the baby, and Jacob could. Jasper was all –these- things, but Jacob was all –those- things... it was confusing.

I tripped over my answer. "i-I'm not sure anymore."

There was a solemn silence. He opened the door and walked in, sitting beside me. I continued rubbing at my eyes violently. This whole thing was ridiculous.

"... This is stupid, Alice. It really is." Jasper informed me, watching me carefully. "You can't do this to me. He'd never love you back."

"I know." It was an endless circle. With each happiness, another heartbreak is created. He was heartbroken because Edward found Bella. Then he found Reneesme, and I was left in his empty spot. It was an endless game of musical chairs. But why me?

"Then why?"

"I don't know! You're the one who knows all about emotions! I can just see the future. This all happened because I can see the future! If I couldn't, I would have never needed..." It was halfway between a backlash and an explanation, and to be honest, it kind of scared me. Jasper stared in silence. The way he stared hurt, so I looked away.

"Don't worry. It's fixable." He said softly, pulling me into a hug. Feelings of warmth and easiness spread through me, the affectionate fuzzy feelings of love. I pulled backwards sharply as a knee-jerk reaction. This didn't feel right at all.

"N-no. No."

Jasper gave me a look as if he was listening, but the forced emotion just grew stronger, making me instinctively inhale violently. For some reason, with the man I had loved for so long, I suddenly wanted to fight back the loving feeling.

"No! No!"

It was all terribly wrong, both the feeling and my reaction to it. The paradox spun in my brain, loosening my resolve along with the increasingly strong feelings of attraction. Who needs Jacob? Who needs that? They all don't matter. Jasper matters. He's the one I love, always and forever.

I silenced my protests and slumped back into his hug, opposition having been crushed. He smiled and hugged me tighter, almost too tight. "There we go, Alice... See? Silly things like that are totally fixable..."

I nodded dumbly, mind spinning. He was impossible to resist. How many times had this happened? How many times will it repeat? I couldn't tell. I was too busy thinking of him.


End file.
